


The end of reason

by braidedbootstraps



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Castelobruxo (Harry Potter), Complicated Relationships, Danger, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, Mahoutokoro (Harry Potter), Original Character(s), Quidditch, Unhealthy Relationships, healthy relationships too no worries, older Ginny, set around the fifth year?, sorta??, tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braidedbootstraps/pseuds/braidedbootstraps
Summary: The International Wizarding Schools Quidditch Tournament, a competition that replaced the Triwizard Tournament in the 17th century and has long since garnered strength between Wizarding communities and students alike. Ginny Weasley can hardly believe it when she is chosen to act as chaser for the Hogwarts Quidditch team, as can Hermione when she is chosen as Hogwarts student Ambassador. The two of them, pushed into companionship must travel to Ilvermorny school in America where training, friends, foes, adventure and unexpected love awaits them.





	1. dares and responsibilities

Upon a dark mountain, the threat of an approaching storm rumbled overhead. In the fifth tower of Ilvermorny three figures were stood around a fire blazing in the great stone hearth of the headmistresses office. One, a witch in long blue robes that fell in fluttering waves withdrew her wand, a particularly long one made from ash, as the wizard to her right gave his own wand a slight flick. Seemingly from air a piece of parchment appeared and floated in slow suspension between the three of them. The firelight lit their faces in an otherwise darkened room. “Madam Rossary” the wizard to her left turned so that his profile was better lit. His grey cloak, trimmed with gold, ruffled in the faint breeze from the chimney. “If you will”   
Inclining her head the witch reached forward and lightly tapped the parchment with the tip of her wand. At once burning letters, searing from the gloom, appeared there. They lopped out an elegant signature, and once the last of their light had faded the wizard from which the parchment had originally come flicked his wand once more and the parchment vanished.  
The headmistress turned to smile and shake his hand and then turned again to shake the hand of the President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America. “Headmistress” he smiled, bringing her hand to his mouth. Placing a kiss there and exchanging a few words more he motioned to the wizard who had accompanied him, who wished Madam Rossary the greatest success in hosting the tournament, and a moment later they had both apparated.   
Madam Rossary stared at the space in which they had stood for a few moments, her hands clasped tightly before her. Then she let out a slow breath and her whole form seemed to curl forward and shrink in size. She muttered a brief spell that brought her armchair to slide swiftly forwards as she collapsed into it. For a while she sat staring at the fire, the flickering shadows that illuminated the walls decorated with commendations, pictures of past students, late headmasters. After some time she rang the bell that would call the house elves to come and begin to ready her office for the morning and rose reluctantly from her seat. It was important she got as much sleep as she could; tomorrow she would tell the school that they would be hosting the International Wizarding Schools Quidditch Tournament.   
There was much work to be done, in little time. As she reached the door leading to her private rooms she paused before the MACUSA flag that hug next to her desk, as it had always done. She had never paused here before, never felt this responsibility before, to lead Ilvermorny through the eyes of the international wizarding world, shining. The flag had never before held as much importance, hanging from its pole in her office, the moonlight reaching from the tall latticed windows behind her desk to catch its folds.   
She shook herself mentally, reminded herself that this was not professional. The president always made her feel a little threadbare and as it was it was late. Duties always felt heavier in the darker hours. With this thought, she opened her door and silently slipped inside. 

....................

Ginny scraped the bottom of her bowl of cornflakes with her spoon, staring heavily at her older brother who was busily shoveling fried egg into his mouth. There was an excited murmur running through the great hall and the usual clamour of breakfast seemed unusually tense. “What seems to be bothering you this morning, Ginny?” Nearly-headless Nick asked kindly as he came to float beside her “You’re usually in high spirits around breakfast time.”   
“Thanks, Nick” Ginny said distractedly, looking for the hundredth time towards the platform that had been raised before the head table.   
“Wondering about the announcement, are we?” Nick said remotely, following her gaze  
“Announcement?” Ginny replied, dropping her spoon and turning to face the ghost. He gave her a look that might have best be described as curt before sharply turning (to the best of his ability) and floating away again across the hall.   
“There’s no point trying to get anything out of him, Gin” Katie Bell lent across to her “The ghosts know something but nobody's let anything on all morning”  
The gryffindor quidditch team was crowded around one end of the Gryffindor table with Sheamus, Dean, Ron and Parvati squashed in between them. Angelina Johnston was in the middle of giving a pre-training session talk, but nobody had been paying much attention and it looked as though she was giving up.  
“Eat your breakfast” she said grumpily as she took her seat next to Ginny again. “You all need your strength for this afternoon.” No sooner had the words passed her lips however when the plates were suddenly cleared of food. A great hush fell at once over the hall as the teachers got to their feet. Albus Dumbledore, clearing his throat, put away his napkin and smiling at them all over his half moon spectacles made his way to the front of the platform followed by McGonagall. A man in a plum purple suit, long cloak and scarf joined them there, and a ripple passed through the great hall. Nobody had seen him come in, nor was he one of the teachers.   
Dumbledore raised a hand for silence.   
“Good morning, everyone. I hope you’re all well rested and that I might have your attention for just a few moments. Firstly I would like to introduce a dear friend and our esteemed guest, Mr Howard Drawn, Head of Department of Magical Entertainment.” At this the wizard in the matching cloak and suit stepped forward. He was greeted with a brief round of applause, to which he smiled and raised his hand. “Secondly” Dumbledore continued “I must inform you that due to unforeseen circumstances, the House Quidditch Tournament will not be taking place this year.” A cry of uproar immediately rose from the four tables. Ginny stared numbly towards the Headmaster before glancing towards Angelina, who appeared perfectly calm but was carefully driving her knife into the table top. She reached out to take hold of her hand beneath the table.   
Fred and George Weasley were shouting their outrage and those of her friends that remained silent looked livid. She could see over their shoulders that the students on the neighboring tables had similar reactions.   
“Settle down! Settle down please!” McGonagall called sternly to seemingly little affect, but a moment later the hall simmered down into a disquieted murmuring.   
“I understand that many of you may be disappointed at this news” Dumbledore smiled at them, a gleam coming to his eyes “I assure the respective house captains that the quidditch teams will still be allowed to practice throughout the course of the year. However, as many of our best players will not be able to be participate, you may wish to invite other members of your house to temporarily fill the gaps, so to speak” he enjoyed their confused silence for a few moments “I am delighted to announce that Hogwarts has been invited to participate in the International Wizarding Schools Quidditch Tournament this year.”   
For the space of a second, you could have heard a pin drop. Ginny flinched as the hall burst into thunderous applause around her. Her brothers were jumping up in their seats and the noise of the four tables excitement combined was near uncontainable. “What is it?” Ginny shouted into Angelina’s ear “I don’t understand” but the Gryffindor captain couldn't hear her. Harry shrugged at her from across the table.   
After some time the stamping and shouting had quietened down sufficiently for Dumbledore to conclude “I now hand the proceedings over to Mr Drawn, who will, I am sure, explain the details.”  
Mr Drawn was now accepted to the stand will overwhelming enthusiasm. “For those of you that do not know, the International Tournament is a long held tradition” he began “that was established in the 17th century to replace the highly dangerous Triwizard Tournament. Quidditch teams from four different wizarding schools come together to compete. It is a show of unity and of companionship between wizards and nations alike. The tournament takes place every four years and Hogwarts has been selected this year to take part. To the winning team comes promises of eternal glory, and of course, the wizarding school's quidditch cup.   
The Tournament this year is to be held in Ilvermorny school in Massachusetts, USA. In a month from now, the Hogwarts Quidditch team will travel to Ilvermorny, where they will begin their training. Any student may sign up for a position on the team, and tryout will be overseen by myself, Madam Hooch and the Headmaster. Only the very best will be chosen to go to America. Good luck to you all.” 

....................

Hermione perched on the end of a large and perhaps overstuffed beige and blue striped armchair with a cup of tea resting on her lap. In front of her an open fire roared in a friendly grate, and at her knees height was a house elf carrying a large silver tray. “More tea, Mistress?” it squeaked   
“I’ve told you, please call me Hermione” Hermione replied exasperatedly “and no, I would not”  
“Oh no Mistress” the house elf smiled “Mindy couldn’t possibly”  
Hermione set her cup of tea down and made a sixth attempt “Mindy, are you absolutely sure I can’t give you even a little tip”  
“No, Mistress” Mindy replied sternly  
“Hermione”  
“Mistress”  
“Hermione”  
“Mistress”  
They were at were at that point interrupted by a knock on the door, and Mindy at once retreated to the corner of the room. Hermione stood as Professor McGonagall entered followed by Howard Drawn. The professor smiled at her kindly but Drawn looked her up and down with a critical eye. “Professor” Hermione said politely “Mr Drawn.”  
“Good Morning, Miss Granger” replied McGonagall, indicating that Hermione should sit down “Thank you coming, I hope that Mindy has provided you with breakfast?”  
“Yes” Hermione clipped.  
“Good. Mr Drawn, this is the young witch whom I was telling you about.” Mr Drawn extended his hand which Hermione shook, and across his face passed the briefest flicker of a smile before he took his seat. Hermione, resisting the urge to crumple her school skirt in her fists turned to her head of house.   
“Excuse me, professor, but may I ask what this is all about?”  
“Miss Granger we would like you to accompany the Hogwarts Quidditch team to America, as student Ambassador” Mr Drawn interrupted. Hermione spun around to face him, made herself meet his eyes steadily. Several moments seemed to pass where she found herself wondering if her heart was beating loud enough for the two of them to hear. “Of course..” his steel grey eyes flickered brightly “You’re very young for this highly important role. It would seem however that your deputy headmistress has great faith in you.”   
“I do.” McGonagall cut across firmly “There will be a student ambassador, Miss Granger, representing each school. Your duties would include representing the school's student body at formal events and at each game during the tournament. You would also befriend and learn from your fellow student ambassadors, who would likewise seek to befriend and learn from you. In short you would uphold the standards of this school. I am sure..” and here McGonagall's eyes softened slightly “You will do wonderfully, if you should choose to accept.”  
“...I see” Hermione replied, and then stammered “If...if I may, why I have been asked, and not an older student?”  
“The student ambassador may be of any age, but it is common practice to select a student in the middle of their academic journey, such as you Miss Granger, who is the closest in age to both the youngest and oldest students in the school and will therefore be the most able to represent the student body's interests” Mr Drawn supplied   
“Did you not say Sir, that I was a little young for this role?”  
Mr Drawn seemed to stiffen in his chair and Hermione quickly stammered out “No..no offence meant, Sir.”  
“It’s a great honor” he continued after a punctuated silence.  
Hermione stared at her lap, her brow furrowed. After a long pause she sat up and faced Mr Drawn “Sir I’d be happy to accept. I think it’d be a great opportunity that I’d rather not let pass by.”  
“Excellent” smiled McGonagall, putting away her tea “I will write home to your parents for their permission, Miss Granger, and from there all the necessary arrangements will be made. Your lessons will of course continue during your stay in America so you needn’t worry about this affecting your studies.”   
“Thank you Professor” Hermione said politely.   
The party got to their feet and Mr Drawn then produced some papers for Hermione to sign. When having done so she thanked the Mr Drawn and Professor McGonagall again, who her sent her back to her usual classes. As she quitted the office, Hermione realized that her hands were shaking. She made her way calmly along the corridor towards the dungeons with considerable effort. If it had been in anyway acceptable, she would have run the whole way shouting victory loud enough to be heard from the forbidden forest. 

....................

“Excuse me, coming through” Ginny elbowed her way through the buzzing crowds that had gathered around the Gryffindor common room notice board. It took her sometime to reach the front, but as she expected, the sign up sheets for the Hogwarts Quidditch team had appeared. There was space to write your name, your age and what position you were signing up for. Ginny noticed dismally that there were at least forty chasers signed up already.   
“Thinking about signing up?” said a voice next to her. Ginny turned to see Angelina hovering at her right shoulder, her eyes scanning over the several sheets of parchment in front of them.   
“Are you?” Ginny asked   
Angelina pointed to a place on the page where, sure enough, ‘Angelina Johnston’ was written in neat letters along with the position ‘chaser.’   
“You should” Angelina smiled at her. Ginny hesitated, but eyes lingered over quill that hovered in front of the board, ready for the next person. “The Hogwarts team's got a real shot at winning with you”  
Ginny turned to look bluntly at Angelina before turning and elbowing her back towards the fire. “What does that mean? Hey, Ginny, wait” Angelina followed after her and caught hold of her arm as she began heading towards the dormitories. “What’s the matter?”  
“I can’t sign up” ginny said flatly, refusing to meet Angelina’s eyes. “I’m too young”  
“Anyone can sign up, in any year group”  
“I’m tired, Angelina. I’m… not experienced enough for this. This is serious. It’s important and I-”  
“Am definitely good enough” Angelina finished for her. She loosen her grip on Ginny's arm but didn’t quite take her hand away  
“Why would you think you’re not?”   
Ginny glanced up quickly, seemed puzzled, then her eyes focused and she seemed distracted by something, looking away from Angelina as her face grew a little red. When no response seemed to be forthcoming Angelina gently tugged her towards the dormitories “Come on” she said softly. Puzzled, Ginny let Angelina tug her up the stone steps away from the crowds and noise, fumbling a little over the last few steps. The Dorms were mostly deserted but for a few girls at the other end who were talking among themselves. Angelina pulled Ginny back into a shadowed area near a linen closet.   
“Angelina, what’s…” Ginny started but trailed off as she realized Angelina had moved closer, just close enough. She felt her breath against the side of her cheek and all at once she felt as though her heart was beating at twice its usual speed, but that it had also shrunk in size so that it was only fluttering. She didn’t know quite what it was she needed until she felt Angelina's hands firmly grip her waist. Angelina's eyes, suddenly so much closer flickered a dark brown through the gloom and there was no time to react before she kissed her, pressing her back into the shadows. Ginny felt the impact of the wall, of Angelina's lips against hers and something seemed to slip. She was spiraling, the dizzying warmth leaving her breathless and a little out of her depth. Angelina was soft and gentle and insistent, leaning further into the kiss as Ginny tried to find common ground, settling at last on letting her hands rest beneath Angelina’s head.   
As quickly as it had happened they broke apart, slightly breathless. Ginny looked quickly towards the other end of the dorm but it appeared that the other girls has remained oblivious to what was happening behind them. Realizing she was still clinging to Angelina’s shoulders Ginny let go as if she’d been touched by an electric current.   
She stumbled back into the wall and with Angelina hovering over with that smile that was entirely different, she felt as though she would melt.   
Instead she gathered herself together enough to whisper “Angelina I…” she found she didn’t have the words. She found herself silenced in any case as Angelina kissed her again and her eyes were closed.   
There was a strange gravity, a fondness on Angelina’s part that had always been there, and looks in between classes, at meals, but this…   
Angelina’s arms encircled her completely and she found herself feeling as though she were sinking into a warm light. All at once, her senses seemed to catch up with her heart beat and she faltered, pushed back. Suddenly guilt was there and was crushing her, though she couldn’t understand why. Angelina searched her face and Ginny realized in the faint shadows that, even when concerned, Angelina was untypically but necessarily beautiful. She also realised that she had known that for some time.   
“Shh shh shh..” Angelina hushed gently when she saw the Ginny was on the verge of panicking “It’s okay Ginny.. Just breathe slowly. I didn’t think you didn’t know, I mean… you must’ve done.”   
“What do you mean?” Ginny asked, bewildered “I don’t understand..”  
“Neither do I, honestly” Angelina’s mouth twitched upwards into an almost smile. “Don’t over think it okay? Just go with what you feel.” At this, she lent a hand against the wall, effectively pinning Ginny into the corner.   
“If you think this’ll get me to sign up for the quidditch team” Ginny hissed, an inch from Angelina’s face “You’ve got another think coming.”   
She stared into Angelina’s face angrily for another moment before kissing her off her guard, causing her to take a step backwards. For a few moments Angelina murmured softly as Ginny bluntly brushed over Angelina’s lips, tangled her fingers in her hair. She pulled back, taking her hands away from Angelina’s chest. Giving her the most furious glare she could muster she swept around the corner and left her smirking in the dormitories, running back to the common room, her face burning. She didn’t dare look back.   
Just who did Angelina think she was? But… she couldn’t deny she didn’t have some right… it just seemed so natural, so like them, she never knew she’d missed it until now. Did she miss it? No, surely.   
They were just friends. Of course they were just friends.   
She couldn’t seem to stop, however. She couldn’t stop her head spinning pleasantly or that feeling in her stomach of want. She stormed into the common room and a couple of first years quickly got out of her way. How dare Angelina.   
There was no need to elbow her way through the crowds this time; they all swiftly moved out of her path. She wouldn’t say that it was anything more than it was, a friendship. She wanted it to happen again, what had happened in the dorms, but it was only a strange secret, a strange promise that had been made and she would not let Angelina Johnston take control of it. These were the only facts she knew. She’d show her. She seized the quill and wrote out in her scrawled, untidy hand ‘Ginevra Weasley, 16, chaser.’  
From now on, if she wanted something, then she’d take it.


	2. Pacing Yourself

Chapter two - pacing yourself

“Heads up!” the quaffle spun through the frozen air. Ginny lunged and caught it side on before spinning her broom around and passing to Adrian Pucey. The Hogwarts team tryouts were taking place. From the field far below them Madam Hooch, Mr Drawn and Dumbledore were over seeing the match between Team A and Team B, which both consisted of a mixture of every house. Adrian snarled at her before racing forwards and hurling the quaffle towards the goal posts. Ginny never thought there’d be a day in which she passed the Quaffle to a Slytherin chaser.

The goal was deflected by the Hufflepuff keeper Jamie Nabih, a tall sixth year with ringlet-ed hair that was new to the team that year. Like the rest of his group he had a red sash tied round the arm of his quidditch uniform, Ginny and the rest of team B had a blue sash tied around theirs.

Katie Bell caught the quaffle mid dive and swerved to move out of the way of a bludger. Ginny thought she looked somewhat nervous as she sped past her. It was the last tryout match of the two weeks before the teachers made their decision. She and last few people to sign up were present; a few familiar faces from the house quidditch teams like Katie, Jamie, Adrian from Slytherin and of course Cho, the Ravenclaw seeker hovering twenty feet above them. The rest she didn’t know. She quietly thought, as the Ravenclaw beater who was supposed to have kept that bludger away from Katie came hurtling past her, that some of them could use a little practise. She leaned forward to intercept as Alicia Spinnet tried to pass to Blaize Zabini when a rush of dark blue dived past her on her right. It was Cho Chang and the red team seeker, fifth year Tobias Felon, was soon neck and neck with her as they pulled towards the field. The snitch had been spotted.

Ginny pulled her senses back into the game a second faster than Blaize and caught the quaffle that Alicia had just spun towards him. Donna Santos, a blue team chaser from Slytherin, came into view and waved to her. They passed the quaffle back and forth between them as they made their way towards the goal posts. Currently, if Cho caught the snitch and they managed to land this last goal, it would win them the game. Donna was only a third year but was already considerably faster than those around her. She passed to Ginny and sped forward to the goal posts, then looked back, gestured that she passed her the quaffle, her sharp grey eyes gleaming. Ginny ducked as a red team chaser made a lunge for her and raised her arm to throw the quaffle. She saw suddenly from the corner of her eye that Cho and Tobias had sped upwards. She caught sight of a flash of gold and both seekers outstretched hands. There wasn’t time.  
Taking a steadying breath, Ginny aimed and threw the quaffle.

 

Hermione wrapped her winter cloak a little tighter around herself. Far above the miniature figures of the quidditch players sped back and forth through the air. She caught sight of a flash of red hair, followed Ginny for a moment before losing her in the crowd. She smiled to herself; Ginny was getting better. Every time she watched her fly she seemed to have come on so much. Less human, more bird. Angelina watched the skies too, a slow smile across her face. Only a few people had come out into the cold morning to watch the last set of trials and the wooden seats were mostly empty. Hermione had a book open on her lap. She’d been making notes in the margins, but she couldn’t seem to focus on Wizarding American studies today. Angelina had come and sat down next to her so quietly that at first Hermione hadn’t noticed.

“Morning” she’d said and Hermione had started, spilling dark drops from the quill onto the page.  
“Good morning” she’d replied quickly, tucking her hair behind one ear. They sat in silence for a while, then Angelina commented on the game, and then after a while asked her about her book. Hermione told her about the student ambassador role. Angelina had seemed honestly interested and as she was talking Hermione began to feel the cold a little less, the niceness of the morning a little more. She supposed that the ambassador position was weighing on her more than she realized. Of course, Angelina wasn’t supposed to know.

  
“Don’t worry” she smiled “I won't tell. They’ll be announcing it around the same time as the team players right? That's next week”  
“Yes” Hermione sighed. She slumped forward a little in her seat. On the pitch, Hooch, Drawn and Dumbledore were staring skyward, occasionally stamping their feet to warm away the cold. “There’s just no time… Merlin, Angelina, I hope I don’t let everyone down”  
“You won’t.” Angelina replied gently, leaning back. There was a pause. Putting her quills and book back in her back hermione got stiffly to her feet. She stared upwards at the clouds for a moment longer, murmured something to herself.  
“I’m going to the library” she said, turning to leave. On the pitch the whistle had blown to indicate that the snitch had been caught. The players were drifting towards the ground. “I’ll see you later Angelina”.

Hermione left as Ginny touched down and shook hands with Jamie and then Adrian, Cho and the others. Players began walking back towards the changing rooms as Hooch made furious notes on her clipboard in consultation with Drawn, but Ginny turned and instead began walking towards the stands. She could she Angelina sitting alone on the benches. Watching her walk towards her, her hands in her pockets. She smiled as Ginny drew closer and offered her a hand up to where she stood. “Good game?”  
“Alright. Not quite the way I planned, but we won” Ginny shrugged, accepting the water flask Angelina offered her.

“Better than alright. You did well out there” Angelina had a way of saying simple truths in few words. Ginny barely took the flask away from her lips before Angelina leaned forward. Every time they kissed Ginny was as shocked as the first time; it was why she had come over to the stands rather than follow the rest of the team. It was why she was here. Yet, with every touch that tested her nerves, stirred up feeling, she felt as though Angelina answered a question she couldn’t ask yet. On a strength born from a newly won quidditch match she put her arms around Angelina's shoulders and moved forward into the way Angelina moved towards her, deepening the kiss. This prompted a soft laugh from the older girl.  
“Come on” Angelina grinned, eyes glinting. She took Ginny's hand. “Let’s go get you warmed up”

 

The next two weeks dragged past as the teachers delayed the Hogwarts team announcement when picking players proved more difficult than first anticipated. Every evening the school went into dinner with baited breath, and every evening they were disappointed. For Ginny at least, it was unbearable. She tried to make eye contact with Madam Hooch when they passed each other on the field after a training session but she had resolutely avoided her gaze. Ginny had panicked and thought it had to mean that she hadn’t been chosen. She barely said a word to anyone in the changing rooms. Angelina had crept into the showers when Ginny had stayed under the scalding water long after she was supposed to have gone to transfiguration, and it was both the last and the only thing Ginny had wanted. She let her draw soft circles on her back anyway, pressing their skin together. Driving out distance. Ginny wasn’t used to caring what other people thought. She tipped her head back and let the water scour her eyelids as Angelina breathed into her neck. She felt the usual rush of intense heat tightening in her stomach and sighed slowly. Angelina was saying things to her in whispers she couldn't quite hear.

She wasn’t however the only one who was struggling. Hermione whispered lumos long after the others had gone to sleep and poured over books beneath her bed sheets. She tried not to think about being called up in front of the school and presented as their representative. She waited stiffly each morning for Professor McGonagall to tell her to prepare herself for that evening, but nothing happened. She walked silently next to Ron and Harry, avoiding their questions as people sized Harry up for Team seeker and got Ron's opinion on likely bets for players. It was ridiculous; she’d have far more important public appearances to make once they arrived in Massachusetts. But this was Hogwarts where she knew everyone, had friends, enemies. This was her second home. A home that was now under her care and guardianship. Hermione wasn’t used to caring what other people thought. She breathed out slowly with each passing minute, brought the weight back onto her shoulders and continued. Letting each moment slide.

Then, the morning came.

Ginny lingered at the bottom of the staircase, pretending to be interested in a bit of fluff that had got caught in the end of her braid. Students flowed past her into the great hall, their collective murmuring the same as any other morning, if a little more discontented than usual. The uniform she was wearing was a hand-me-down from George but it was her best set. It always fit her the best, and for once she’d buttoned her cuffs instead of rolling them to the elbows. She couldn’t quite place why but for some reason she felt that this morning she had to look her best. It was why she was hovering outside instead of going into breakfast, that and she said she’d wait for Angelina. She couldn’t stand outside forever though, and the last few students were making there way inside.

She realized then that five minutes ago when she’d said hi to Harry and Ron as they’d passed her she hadn’t seen Hermione with them. That struck her as odd; Hermione never seemed to go anywhere without them. She absently wondered if she was ill, tangling a finger in the ends of her plait.  
“Hi”  
Ginny slid across two stairs, stumbled and was about to fall when a hand caught the back of her robe from behind and another gripped her waist. “Careful” Angelina’s laughter was breathy in Ginny ear.

A few heads turned as Angelina pulled Ginny back to her feet and Ginny took a step back, brushed off the sleeves of her robe distractedly. “Thanks” she said quickly “how’s er… how’s it going?”  
Angelina smiled, her hands in her pockets “Good.”

Ginny nodded, glancing back towards the doors of the main hall. “You look...polished” Angelina continued, slowly walking around to meet Ginny’s eyes again “what's the occasion?”  
“Oh, I er…” Ginny put a hand behind her head, but as an afterthought met Angelina’s eyes and grinned “no reason, I guess”

Angelina chuckled and took a step closer, her fingertips brushing against Ginny’s waist again. Ginny breathed in sharply; she felt as though here, in the open, half the school was staring at them. Over Angelina’s shoulder she could see a group of Hufflepuff's looking at them peculiarly . She closed her eyes for a moment. _“Don’t make this harder. Don’t be a coward.”_ She wished sometimes she and Angelina could talk, but there were never words. In the beginning, when they’d started… whatever ‘this’ was it was easier. It was easier not to speak when you were being dragged into an empty classroom or tiptoeing through a darkened dormitory, only feeling and never asking.

Angelina never seemed to think much of boundaries, either. “Let’s go” she whispered, close enough for only Ginny to hear. It’d be easy to just submit, let Angelina grip her waist, lead her somewhere darker, quieter. It would be easier still to take Angelina's hand and run along the next corridor, away from the hall, every step made her own. Even if it still felt wrong. This she then did, Angelina pulling her towards the nearest bathroom.  
Meanwhile, Hermione shifted in her seat, mentally steadying herself.

 

She was seated at the end of the teachers table. Hermione had never been at this end of the hall before and she could feel every eye watching her, every confused murmur from each of the four long tables. Teachers sat on tall, throne-like chairs and she felt dwarfed by her perch. She hadn’t felt this way for a long time, not since she had sat upon a much less grand seat, the stool used for the sorting ceremony. She was even wearing a new set of house neutral robes, just as she had been then. She hadn’t felt afraid, then, though. “And I’m not afraid now” she thought, straightening her back “I’m not.” Happening to glance to her left along the table she caught a kind look for Hagrid who was seated on the other end and the gesture warmed her instantly. Of course she could do this. In a moment, however, Professor McGonagall was getting to her feet and tapping the side of her glass for silence.

“Students” she began “after a long wait I am happy to announce that the Hogwarts quidditch team members have been decided.” She allowed for a moment of excitement murmuring before raising her hand. “But first” she continued. “I am delighted to be able to introduce the Hogwarts student ambassador, who will be traveling to Ilvermorny this year to represent this schools values and interests.” Hermione balled her robe in her fists beneath the table. Her eye fell on the great doors through which two late comers had just slipped in to hear the announcement. Even from this end of the hall, she saw Ginny’s flame red hair, braided but windswept as always. The sight made her smile. Angelina was next to her and the two walked side by side, slipping onto the end of the Gryffindor table. She thought Ginny seemed tense, but as she turned and met Hermione’s gaze her face darkened before breaking into a smile.

Hermione started as she realized suddenly that her name was being called. “Hermione Granger!”

  
She quickly got to her feet, and the great hall rang with applause. She smiled, breathing lightly as she gazed around and waved. The loudest cheers came from the gryffindor table of course, especially from Ron and Harry who she could now see shouting their incredulous approval. She could have laughed, imagining their excited disbelief when she confessed all later that evening. She could see though that there were faces along the hall that seemed less than pleased. There were a few disquieted whispers to contrast the joy. Hermione wondered if it was her age, her appearance, her house, or all of the above they disapproved of. As she looked towards the Slytherin table, she wondered if even her blood status might be a factor. She smiled, lifted her chin and paused to allow silence to fall before taking her seat.

“Thank you, Miss Granger” McGonagall smiled at her, before turning to the hall “I am now delighted to be able to announce the members of the Hogwarts School quidditch team. Please, come up to the front of the hall as your name is called…”

**Author's Note:**

> realllly hope this is okay.. I've been in love with this idea for a very long time, so I hope you love it too!


End file.
